maldita sea mi suerte
by Maximo F
Summary: para haruka tenoh no caer en la tentacion sera dificil y mas cuando esta encerrada en un ascensor con su amiga serena... solo hay algo que se puede hacer en este caso... maldecir tu suerte


**En un gran almacén de la ciudad… específicamente en el ascensor del almacén se puede ver como una rubia alta de cabello rubio corto y de ojos verdes maldice mentalmente por su situación…**

Maldita sea mi suerte quedarme encerrada en el ascensor con mi mejor amiga serena un bombón de 16 años, la misma edad mía de piel blanca, alta, cabello dorado recogido en una trenza y ojos azules cielo…. Tiene unos senos y una cola, una cinturita con curvas que no tienen fin…. Maldición llevamos en este ascensor cuarenta minutos gracias a un apagón y por lo tanto sin aire a condicionado, es decir, me encuentro en el infierno por que precisamente nos encontramos a mitad de verano a 40 grados de temperatura…. Ah pero eso no es todo por que con el calor se a formado una leve capa de sudor sobre su cuerpo logrando que su blusa de tela casi fina… CASI fina se pegue a su cuerpo y que sus short cortos de color negro se humedezcan mas en su entre pierna…. Esto hace que a mi mente lleguen varias imágenes y escenas estremeciendo mi cuerpo…

-¿haruka?- me llamaste volviéndome a la realidad.

-dime- respondí.

- ¿sucede algo?- preguntaste preocupada.

-nada ¿Por qué?- es que acaso me leyó la mente.

-desde hace rato veo que tienes la mirada perdida- respondió.

-lo siento es que pensaba que tal vez la chicas deben estar preocupadas- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

-es cierto debe estar amy y michiru esperándonos- respondió con una sonrisa… dios mío debo salir de aquí o soy capaz de tener sexo con ella aquí mismo…

Se escucho un ruido provenir desde afuera del las puertas del ascensor….

-¿señoritas están bien? – pregunto una voz masculina.

-si- respondimos en unisonó.

-les informo que los técnicos se demoraran un poco mas ya que el apagón produjo daños en las puertas- respondió escuchando como pasos se alejaban…

-¿haruka te importaría si recuesto mi cabeza sobre tus piernas?- pregunto.

-claro que no adelante- respondí.

Pero antes de recostar su cabeza se desliza poco a poco la blusa hasta sacársela del cuerpo quedando en un sujetador blanco con encaje calentando así mi cuerpo y la gota que reboso la copa… fue los pequeños suspiros que salían de su boca intentando disminuir el calor…... deje que mi mente me llevara a mi imaginación….

Mi jean tirado en el suelo al igual que tu short…. Mi cabeza entre tus piernas, gimiendo pides mas y mi lengua se mueve frenéticamente entrando y salió mientras mi dedo estimula tu clítoris… una, dos, tres embestidas provocando que te corrieras en mi boca…

-haruka a ti te pasa algo- su voz me desconcertó dándome cuenta que solo era una fantasía…

-yo estoy bien no te preocupes- respondí nerviosa.

Me miraste fijamente para luego levantarte y sentarte sobre mis piernas y abrasarme… tu sudor se mezclo con el mío… ECXITANTE

-si te preocupa algo puedes decírmelo- susurraste cerca de mi oído, te moviste un poco logrando que nuestros senos se rozaban y pude sentir la humedad de tu entre pierna…. No soporte mas, te tome de la cintura y te atraje mas hacia mi y bese tu cuello… note como no hacías ni el mínimo esfuerzo para alejarte, sonreí para mis adentros lo deseas igual que yo…. Me retire la camisa azul y el sujetador mientras tú te quitabas el sujetador blanco quedando ambas desnudas de la cintura para arriba… acariciaba mis senos mientras mi mano se cola entre los short y sus pantaletas sentí la humedad excitándome mas… introduje dos dedos mientras mi pulgar estimulaba tu clítoris…

-mmnh ah así mas mhmm – suplico cerca de mi oído… aumente la velocidad de las embestidas mientras serena clava sus uñas sobre mi espalda y muerde mi cuello ahogando los gemidos hasta llegar al orgasmo….dolor, placer… estaxis…

-ahora es tu turno- dijiste mientras que rápidamente tomaste uno de mis senos con tu boca…. Gemí levemente mientras tus manos se colaban por dentro de mi pantalón y mis pantis… una, dos, tres embestidas…

-haruka…Ruka…. Amiga….- su voz resonaba en mi cabeza…

-¿Qué su…sucede?- pregunte agitada… serena se encontraba observándome preocupada, estaba completamente vestida igual que yo... ¿desde cuando mi mente se dejaba llevar por las fantasías dos veces en un día?...

-pues que te estaba hablando de que las chicas… pero tu estabas como ida- dijo acercándose.

-no es nada- respondí mas calmada aunque todavía sentía el pulso acelerado.

-señoritas…- hay gracias a Dios llegaron….

-si…-respondió serena, yo estaba rezando para que pudiéramos salir….

-les informo que nos demoraremos mínimo una hora…- se escucho decir desde afuera…

-rayos… son tan lejos- maldijo por primera vez serena…. Ya sea el destino juguetón o simplemente pero esto nos es justo dos horas aquí con este bombón y no poder tocarla por tener "novio"….

-maldita sea mi suerte….- maldije por enésima vez esa mañana…


End file.
